Q
Scratch-and-Sniff: And now, time for You Risk Your Life! Yakko: *cuts through curtain* Hello everybody, and Helloooo Nurse! Peter: Uh, that's in room 11. This is room 12. Yakko: No, I walked into room 11. Peter: Then you must have fell through that-OOF! *Wakko falls on him from hole* Wakko and Yakko: Helloooo Nurse! Peter: *doubled over in pain*: HOLE. Scratch-and-Sniff: She's a top singer...He's a top quarterback...Please welcome Taylor Swift and Tom Brady! Peter: I told you...That's in room 11. Scratch-and-Sniff and Yakko: *leave room and go to room 11* Peter: Okay. That was weird. Alright, on with the quest--YOW! *Yakko and Scratch-and-Sniff fall from hole* Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. *Everyone looks at him like he's crazy* Just in time for my Hole-inator! Peter: Uh, that's up there, and I'm not Perry, I'm Peter Smith. Wakko: *Begins to sing U.N. Me* Yakko and Dot: *Join in* Peter: Ah, what the heck! *Same as Yakko and Dot* Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Oh. This is room 12. *talking to Scratch-and-Sniff about where room 13 is* (Song finishes) Peter: And now, our first question. Hit it, Wakko! Wakko: *drum roll* Peter: It's from your brother. "What would all of you do if a clown was in the room, huh?" Wakko: I dunno. Peter: I'd ask him to make a balloon Wakko. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: I'd make a Clown-Away-Inator to get rid of him! Dot: If he was a cute boy, I'd tell him my full name and kiss him. If he wasn't, I would kick his face! Scratch-and-Sniff: *puts on clown outfit* Dot: *kicks Scratch-and-Sniff in face* Dr. Doofenshmirtz: *builds Clown-Away-Inator* Peter: Would you make a balloon Wakko for me, please? Wakko: I just got a weird message on my IP address's talk page. Peter: What is it? Dot: Yeah, what? Irving: WHAT IS IT!?! I DEMAND YOU TELL ME!!! Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Random Announcer Guy: Would all people with a first initial of I, as in ice cream, please exit room twelve? Isabella: Um, hello? Irving: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY!?! STOP KICKING ME OUT OF THESE Q&A SESSIONS!!! I KICK MYSELF OUT!!! *Irving kicks himself and falls down, through a hole. Various crashing noises are heard below.* Announcer: Never mind. Uh, Isabella, I didn't mean you. I meant Irving. Peter: Uh, alright. That was WEIRD. *looks in hole in ground and sees Irving trapped, then hole closes and triple-locks itself.* Anyway, read the message! Wakko: All right. It says: "support wikipedia-watch.org all true!". Apparently the IP address posted it on its own page. :? Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Peter: We made a question and answer session for users to ask questions. Then we all answer them. Wakko: *belches songs* Yakko: *plays piano* Dot: *gives Wakko 2-liter of Coke* Peter: We have new questions! These are from TD! We have four of them!!! Everyone: *ooohs and aaahs* Peter: They are: What do you think of me?, Who else is coming into the Q&A, What is your favorite flavor of random, and What is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you? Dot: I forgot my name several times. Peter: Well...I don't know. I think of you as an online friend. I don't know who is coming into the Q&A. It's just whoever pops into Wakko's mind-I mean, the studio! Oh, and chocolate.I tripped down a bunch of stairs. Irving: (from hole) I fell down this hole! Isabella: I didn't know Phineas and Ferb were The Beak. Everyone Else: *shrugs* Yakko: Now, on with the show... Peter: That's in room 11. Wait... Didn't you already go in there? Yakko: We fell down the hole in the ceiling, onto a very large pad. Peter: Then...They must all have holes that come into here! Drew Brees: *falls on them from hole* Peter: Uh, what room were you in? Drew Brees: Uh, the locker room in New Orleans? Yakko: Ehhhh... Peter: Anyway, we were just waiting for some questions. Do you have any, Drew? Drew Brees: Hey, do you want to go play outside? All: Sure! *they go outside and play for an hour and return* Drew Brees: Huff, puff, wheeze, sneeze... Peter: What? Drew Brees: Pie-Pierre Thom-Thom-Thom-Thomas. Peter: Pierre Thomas? What about him? Drew Brees: Pie-Pi-P-UGH! *collapses* Tracy Porter: *falls on Drew Brees from hole* Drew Brees: AHHHHHHHHHH! Irving: Hey, what the- Censor: *bleep* Irving: -is going on here? All except the football players: Irving! You're not supposed to cuss here! Drew Brees: Ir-Irving? Irving, Te-Texas? Peter: No, Irving the nerd. Random Smart Dude: Nerd: Never Ending Radical Dork. Tracy Porter: You learn something-*Irving attempts to punch him in the face*-every day. Peter: Ask questions!!! Please! Irving: I'm gonna get you. You son of a Censor: *Bleep* Peter: Irving you can't swear! Or you are kicked off of the show. Irving: Well that's Censor: *Bleep* Irving: fine with me. Peter: Security! Irving: You'll never take me alive! *Runs off into the audiance and dissappears. TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FUTURE.... Leave messages on my talk page or the article talk page Category:Q&A Category:Animaniacs Category:Random Works! Category:Wakko's Pages Category:Sports Category:Football Category:Epic Works! Category:Wakko